


Last Stand - Das letzte Gefecht

by solaris82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaris82/pseuds/solaris82
Summary: Eigentlich suchten sie nach einem Platz zum schlafen...gefunden haben sie eine Liebe die alle Grenzen überwindet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben 2010

Last Stand – Das Letzte Gefecht

 

Es war ein kleines Dorf mit vielleicht acht oder neun Häusern, einer winzigen Bar, einem Tante-Emma-Laden und dem typischen abgewrackten Motel, das sie schon von unzähligen anderen kleinen Orten wie diesem, mitten im nirgendwo, kannten. Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es sich nach einer fast sechsstündigen ununterbrochenen Fahrt wie der Himmel auf Erden für Dean anhörte.

Fast schon im Halbschlaf lenkte er den Impala auf den nur dürftig beleuchteten Parkplatz vor dem Motel. Aus der Nähe sah es sogar noch runtergekommener aus als von der Straße aus, und was ihm erst jetzt auffiel, war die kaum vorhandene Beleuchtung im Inneren an der Anmeldung. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung in der Magengegend stieß Dean seinen selig schlummernden Bruder auf dem Beifahrersitz an und stieg erst aus dem Wagen, als er ein unwilliges Grunzen zur antwort bekam.

Mit müden Schritten ging er zur Einganstür und fand seine Befürchtungen bestätigt, da sich diese keinen Millimeter rühren wollte, selbst als er kräftig daran rüttelte. Erst auf den zweiten (oder besser gesagt vierten) Blick fiel ihm ein handgeschriebener Zettel auf, der innen an die Tür geklebt worden war. Nach mehreren versuchen in dem schäbigen Licht die absolut grausige Handschrift zu entziffern, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der Eigentümer damit allen Reisenden mitteilen wollte, dass er in der Bar war und alle die etwas von ihm wollten gefälligst dorthin zu kommen hatten.

Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren entnervten Stöhnen, wandte er sich ab und ging zu seinem Auto zurück, an dessen Motorhaube sich ein gerade erwachter Sam anlehnte.

„Was ist los? Wegen Einstürzgefahr geschlossen, oder was?"

Dean fuhr sich müde mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Nein. Der Eigentümer ist in dem Schuppen der in so einer Gegend als Bar durchgeht. Wenn wir ein Bett wollen, müssen wir ihn erst von da aufgabeln."

Sam seufzte und stieß sich vom Wagen weg um ihm zu folgen, als er sich der Bar zuwandte die kaum 30 Meter neben dem Motel stand.

„Irre ich mich, oder ist dieses Nest noch ausgestorbener als alle anderen Nester durch die wir bis jetzt gekommen sind?"

Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Eins ist wie das andere, Sam."

Ohne noch weiter Worte zu verlieren öffnete er die Tür und trat in den überraschend rauchfreien und relativ sauberen Raum. Alle Gespräche verstummten sofort wie auf ein Stichwort und jeder einzelne Gast wandte sich ihnen mit einem misstrauischen Blick zu. Die Bar war nur mäßig besucht. Bis auf den Mann hinterm Tresen zählte Dean sechs Männer und eine Frau. Aber bei der Größe des Dorfes war es kaum verwunderlich.

Langsam ging er auf den Tresen zu und versuchte dabei so freundlich zu schauen wie er es nur konnte. Das half aber nicht wirklich. Die misstrauischen Blicke verschärften sich und er glaubte sogar in einem Augenpaar Wut aufblitzen zu sehn.  
Ein verstohlener Blick zu Sam sagte ihm, dass er es auch bemerkt hatte.

Als er nur noch wenige Schritte vom Tresen entfernt befand, stellte sich ihnen einer der Männer, ein großer, breitschultriger Kerl mit hellbraunem Haar und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, in den Weg. Er war einer der Typen, die aussahen als würden sie den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit im Fitnessstudio verbringen, und die Schwielen an den Händen und die Narben auf Armen und im Gesicht sagten, dass die Muskeln nicht nur Schau waren.

„Ihr solltet von hier verschwinden. Leute wie euch wollen wir hier nicht." Wenn auch nicht drohend so lag seiner Stimme dennoch ein seltsamer grollender Unterton zugrunde, der Dean sofort einen halben Schritt zurückweichen ließ.

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. „Hey, Mann. Ich weiß ja nicht was du für Probleme hast, aber mein Bruder und ich sind nur auf der Durchreise und suchen ein warmes Plätzchen für die Nacht."

Ein unfreundliches Schnauben war die Antwort, bevor sich die einzige Frau zu ihnen gesellte. Sie war etwas kleiner als Dean und gertenschlank, was durch ihre enge Jeans und ihr Tanktop noch betont wurde. Ihre braunen lockigen Harre waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihre braunen Augen musterten die Brüder intensiv. „Nur auf der Durchreise, mhh? Das könnte man euch fast abnehmen…aber eben nur fast. Verschwindet von hier!"

„Was soll das?" mischte sich Sam ein. „Wir wollen wirklich nur den Besitzer des Motels finden, damit wir ein Zimmer mieten und eine Runde schlafen können."

Die Frau lachte freudlos auf. „Denkt ihr wirklich wir wissen nicht wer ihr seid? Ihr beide seid ungefähr so unauffällig und übersehbar wie ein Elefant im rosa Tutu, der in einem vollen Einkaufszentrum Schwanensee zum Besten gibt. Wir konnten euch schon riechen als ihr die Staatsgrenze überfahren habt…Samuel und Dean Winchester…"

 

-o-^-^-o-

 

Dean spannte alle Muskeln an und er konnte spüren wie Sam näher an ihn herantrat um ihm notfalls den Rücken zu decken. Nach außen hin versuchte er ein unwissendes Gesicht zu wahren. „Ma'am, wir wissen wirklich nicht…"

Das Rücken vieler Stühle unterbrach ihn und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie die anderen Gäste aufstanden uns sich um sie scharten…sie waren umzingelt.

Die Frau schüttelte derweil fast schon traurig den Kopf. „Jäger…allesamt die gleichen kurzsichtigen Idioten. Und da dachten wir ihr Winchesters wärt anders. Scheint wir haben uns geirrt."

Die Brüder rückten noch näher zusammen. Jetzt Rücken an Rücken. Deans Hand wanderte so langsam und unauffällig wie möglich zu seinem versteckten Messer und er spürte wie sich Sam hinter ihm für den bevorstehenden Kampf bereit machte.

„Ich denke das reicht…" Die dunkle männliche Stimme kam aus Richtung Tresen, und als wäre er Moses persönlich, teilte sich vor ihm die Menge, so dass er ungehindert zu Sam und Dean gelangte. Es war der Barmann. Seine schmächtige Gestalt wirkte in der luftigen Kleidung die er trug fast zerbrechlich und durch die hellblonden Harre und seine blasse Gesichtsfarbe sah er ziemlich kränklich aus. Doch er genoss großen Respekt, wenn die Blicke der anderen Bewohner etwas aussagten. Und als er direkt vor Dean stand und ihm ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen starrte, wusste er auch warum. Seine stahlgrauen Augen spiegelten eine Härte und Unnachgiebigkeit wieder, die er noch nicht einmal bei den erfahrensten Jägern gesehen hatte.

„Entschuldigt bitte, Winchesters. Aber wie ihr seht seid ihr bei uns ganz und gar Unwillkommen. Es wäre in eurem und auch in unserem Interesse, wenn ihr von hier verschwindet."

Dean neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ihr wisst ja ziemlich gut bescheid über uns. Dagegen sind mein Bruder und ich im Nachteil. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal warum wir verjagt werden…obwohl wir wirklich auf der Durchreise sind und nur einen Platz zum Schlafen gesucht haben."

Der blonde Barmann nickte. „Das glaube ich dir sogar. Aber eure bloße Anwesenheit in diesem Ort bringt nicht nur euch in Gefahr, sondern ganz besonders uns."

„Was? Was soll der Blödsinn? Warum sind wir eine Gefahr für euch?"

„Vielleicht sollte ich es so formulieren: nicht ihr seid die eigentliche Gefahr, sondern vielmehr das was euch verfolgt."

„Verfolgt?"

„Seit du aus der Hölle zurück bist, Dean, werdet ihr verfolgt. Sie machen es sehr unauffällig und kaum wahrnehmbar. Doch wir wissen davon. Und wir versuchen seit Jahren unter ihrem Radar zu bleiben. Eure Anwesenheit wird sie auf unsere Existenz aufmerksam machen. Und dann werden sie anfangen uns zu jagen."

„Ich…ich verstehe nicht…"

„Das ist auch verständlich. Aber versuch wenigstens uns zu verstehen. Wir führen hier ein bescheidenes aber freies Leben. Und wir wollen, dass es so bleibt. Deshalb bitte ich euch in aller Freundschaft: Geht!"

„Dafür ist es schon zu spät."

Die Anwesenden fuhren erschrocken herum. Keiner hatte die Tür gehört, oder das jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Dennoch stand ein junger Mann mit schwarzem, wildem Haar, den grünsten Augen die Dean je gesehen hatte und einer alten schwarzgerahmten Brille auf der Nase im Eingang. Sein dunkler Umhang, der ihn vom Hals abwärts verhüllte, war voller Staub und Straßendreck.

„Harry?" fragte die Frau zögernd.

Der Neuankömmling schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben unsere Spur aufgenommen und sind schon auf dem Weg."

Die Frau stieß eine Reihe unflätiger Flüche aus, die selbst Dean die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben, um dann mit einem „ich richte den Keller her" durch eine Tür hinter dem Tresen zu verschwinden.

Danach wandten sie sich wieder dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu.

„Könnte uns bitte einer sagen, was zum Teufel hier los ist?" platzte es plötzlich aus Sam heraus.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte leicht. „Genau das, Samuel Winchester. Der Teufel…oder besser gesagt seine unermüdlichste Handlangerin: Lilith. Sie ist es die euch beschatten ließ, und sie ist es die jetzt eine Armee an Dämonen mobilisiert hat…um uns zu vernichten."

„Was? Das ist nicht möglich! Das…"

„Wie viele?" fiel Dean seinem Bruder ins Wort. Denn wenn er eins gelernt hatte dann, dass nichts unmöglich war wenn es um Lilith ging. Und der Kerl vor ihm kam ihm ganz und gar nicht wie ein Typ vor der über so etwas seine Witze machte.

„Sehr viele…an die Hundert nach meiner letzten Schätzung."

Das ließ erstmal totenstille einkehren.

Der Barmann löste sich als erster aus seiner Erstarrung. „Was schlägst du vor Harry?"

Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte nicht lang. „Doug, geh zu deiner Schwester und sag ihr, dass sie mit den Kleinen in den Bunker gehen soll. Hilf ihr dabei und nimm Franklin und Greg mit." Der große Kerl, der Dean als erstes aufgehalten hatte, nickte und verschwand mit zwei anderen Männern aus der Bar.

„Thomas, sag den anderen bescheid und sieh zu, dass sie wissen was zu tun ist." Ein weiterer Mann verschwand ohne Widerworte.

„Ron, Seamus…kontrolliert unseren Waffenbestand. Ich will genau wissen was und wie viel wir noch haben. Sorgt dafür, dass jeder bewaffnet ist wenn es los geht." Die letzten zwei Gäste verließen die Bar so dass nur noch Harry und der Barmann mit ihnen im Raum waren.

„Und nun zu euch Winchesters…was mach ich nur mit euch?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ähm…" Dean schluckte nervös, „Ihr könntet uns gehen lassen? Dann ziehen wir ganz friedlich unserer Wege."

Der Schwarzhaarige grunze belustigt und wandte sich dann an den Barmann. „Was meinst du Draco?"

Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich glaube kaum."

Wie auf ein Stichwort kam Bewegung in Sam und Dean und sie versuchten an den beiden vorbei zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Doch Harry und Draco waren schneller. Mit nur einem Handgriff hatten die sie auf einen Stuhl gezwungen und bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Wie genau sie das machten hätte Dean nicht in tausend Jahren sagen können.

„Was soll das verdammt noch mal?"

„Es tut mir leid, Dean. Aber du und dein Bruder bleibt noch etwas unsere Gäste."  
„Gäste? Ha, dass ich nicht lache! CAST...Bhm."  
Noch bevor er den Namen des Engels fertig geschrien hatte, hatte ihm Draco schon erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund gelegt. Doch es hatte gereicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie der Gotteskrieger zwischen ihnen und der Tür erschien.

Die beiden Männer hatten sich hinter ihnen aufgebaut und Harry zog aus seinem Ärmel einen dünnen langen geraden Holzstock, den er auf den Eindringling richtete.

„Was ist, Dea…" Dem Engel blieben buchstäblich die Worte im Hals stecken als er die Anwesenden sah, und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Das ist nicht wahr…" seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Hallo Castiel. Lange nicht gesehen." Harry verzog verächtlich die Lippen. „Ich hätte aber auch auf ein Wiedersehen verzichten können."

„Azrael…wir dachten du wärst tot…"

„Azrael ist tot!" fuhr Harry den Engel zornig an. „Getötet von seinen eigenen Brüdern, die ihm sein Glück nicht vergönnten!"

„Aber…" Castiel schien nicht zu wissen was er sagen sollte und Dean bekam von dem ganzen hin und her schauen schon Kopfschmerzen.

„Castiel…ein bisschen Hilfe wäre ganz nett…"

Erst jetzt schien der Engel ihre Situation zu bemerken und mit nur einer Handbewegung erlangten die Brüder wieder Gewalt über ihre Körper. Sofort stellten sie sich an die Seite des Engels.

„Was habt ihr beide überhaupt hier zu suchen?" fragte der Engel.

„Eigentlich wollten wir nur ein Bett zum schlafen. Aber diese beiden netten Herren und einige andere Bewohner dieses überaus freundlichen Ortes wollten so gar nicht mitspielen." Gab Dean sarkastisch zur Antwort.

Daraufhin schaute der Engel fragend auf die beiden Männer.

„Deine beiden Jäger haben Lilith und ihre Armee auf unsere Fährte gebracht. Du weißt was das für uns heißt, Castiel."

„Du könntest mit mir in den Himmel zurück, Bruder. Dann könnte sie dir nichts anhaben."

Sam und Dean fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie das hörten. Der Kerl war ein Engel? Kaum vorstellbar, denn wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann läge Castiel schon bewegungslos am Boden.

„Zurück in den Himmel? Dass ich nicht Lache!" Harry sah den Engel hasserfüllt an. „Ich habe nicht vergessen wie man mich das letzte Mal behandelt hat, als ich es wagte durch die Himmelstür zu gehen. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich es jemals vergessen werde. Ihr habt mich gestellt wie einen räudigen Verbrecher und habt mich des Hochverrats beschuldigt."

„Du hast dich mit dem Feind getroffen…"

„DEM FEIND?" Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und war kurz davor wirklich zu schreien. „Ich habe mich mit der Liebe meines unsterblichen Lebens getroffen! Aber weder du noch die anderen, und schon gar nicht Michael, haben mir auch nur das kleinste Fünkchen Glück gegönnt! Ihr wart so in eurer überirdischen Arroganz und eurem Hass, auf alles was nicht so war wie ihr, gefangen, dass ihr nicht einmal gemerkt habt was ihr da eigentlich tut! Ihr habt alle Dämonen und Halbwesen als barbarische gottlose und überaus böse Wesen betrachtet, ohne zu merken, dass ihr genau so gehandelt habt wie sie! Ihr habt mich getötet, weil ich es nicht nur wagte zu lieben, sondern weil meine Liebe nicht so war wie IHR es wolltet! Wie verlogen ist das wohl? Ich habe nichts von der himmlischen Liebe und Vergebung bemerkt, als ihr meine Seele aus meinem Körper gerissen habt!"

„Du hast dich mit einem DÄMON eingelassen!" Castiel war einen Schritt vorgetreten und hatte nun ebenfalls die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„NA UND?" Harry schrie nun wirklich. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass er der Hölle den Rücken gekehrt hatte, lange bevor ich ihn kennen lernte!"

„Alle Dämonen sind BÖSARTIGE KREATUREN, Azrael!"

Bevor einer richtig verstand was passierte, hatte Harry Castiel schon am Kragen gepackt und an die Wand geschleudert, wo er ihn eisern festhielt. Weder Dean noch Sam konnte sich bewegen, so geschockt waren sie.

„Sag das noch einmal, und ich werde deinem Gefäß höchstpersönlich das Herz aus dem Leib reißen!" Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein zischen. „Nicht alle Dämonen sind so, genauso wie nicht alle Engel gut sind! Sieh dir Uriel an, oder Luzifer! Beides Engel, aber beide so verblendet und rachsüchtig, dass sie jedem Dämon Ehre machen! Also erzähl mir nicht, dass alle so sind!"

Damit stieß er Castiel von sich und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Ich werde nie in den Himmel zurückkehren, und ich werde euch niemals vergeben…auch wenn es meinen endgültigen tot bedeuten sollte…"

„Azrael…"

„NEIN! Castiel." Er stellte sich an die Seite des Barmannes und nahm demonstrativ dessen Hand. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung schon vor Jahrhunderten getroffen. Ich habe es keinen einzigen Tag bereut, und nichts und niemand kann mich von etwas Anderem überzeugen." Damit hob er die Hand des Blonden hoch und küsste ihn auf den Handrücken.

Draco schenkte ihm dafür ein Lächeln, bevor er sich an den Engel wandte. „Ihr habt uns nie verstanden, Castiel. Weder ihr, noch die Dämonen. Alles was wir jemals wollten, war in Frieden unser Leben und unsere Liebe leben zu dürfen. Daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert. Und wenn dies unser letzter Tag auf Erden sein sollte, falls Lilith uns wirklich besiegen sollte, dann werden wir dem ganzen begegnen wie wir es immer getan haben: gemeinsam, Seite an Seite, bis zum Ende."

Dean war sprachlos. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da gehört hatte. Hatte er das alles richtig verstanden? „Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann bist du", damit zeigte er auf Harry, „ein toter Engel der mit ihm", ein Fingerzeig auf den Blonden, „einem Dämon, ein Liebesverhältnis hat…bin ich der Einzige der sich wie in der Twilight Zone vorkommt? Und ich arbeite verdammt noch mal als Jäger!"

Das zauberte dem vorher noch so zornigen Harry ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Du hast schon richtig gehört, Dean Winchester. Wir beide sind die menschlichen Reinkarnationen der Seelen von Azrael und Astaroth, die von ihren eigenen Leuten, von ihren Familien getötet worden sind, weil sie sich für ihre Liebe und gegen den Hass entschieden haben. Fast so wie Romeo und Julia nur, dass wir immer wiedergeboren werden."

„Ihr werdet immer wieder neu geboren?" fragte Sam neugierig. „Wie funktioniert das? Und warum wisst ihr, dass es so ist?"

„Es war nie unsere Bestimmung zu sterben." Erklärte Draco mit sanfter Stimme. „Deshalb hat sich das Schicksal etwas ausgedacht. Wir werden als Menschen geboren und wir wachsen als Menschen auf. Doch sobald wir uns treffen und uns ineinander verlieben, erhalten wir das Wissen unserer früheren Existenzen. Einschließlich der als Engel und Dämon. So geht über Jahrhunderte nichts verloren und wir erhalten durch dieses Wissen das ein oder andere Extra, spezielle Fähigkeiten, die uns helfen in der Welt zwischen Himmel und Hölle, unbemerkt von beiden Seiten, zu überleben."

„Aber das ist jetzt vorbei." Meinte Harry. „Durch euer Auftauchen habt ihr die Dämonen auf unsere Spur gebracht. Ab jetzt können sie uns zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort und in jeder Gestalt aufspüren. Eine Flucht ist deshalb sinnlos und das Einzige was uns bleibt ist, uns ihnen entgegenzustellen und das Beste zu hoffen."

„Es tut mir leid." Dean war weniger über seine eigenen Worte überrascht, sondern vielmehr darüber, dass er sie aus tiefstem Herzen ernst meinte. So weit er die beiden Männer vor sich einschätzen konnte, waren es wirklich nette, ehrliche Menschen, die nur ihr Leben leben wollten. Und das konnten sie wegen seinem Bruder und ihm jetzt nicht mehr.

Auch die Anderen hatten seine Worte überrascht. Doch der anerkennende Blick seines Bruders und das dankbare Lächeln auf Dracos und Harrys Gesicht, schwächten den peinlichen Moment etwas ab.

„Ich danke dir, Dean." Meinte Draco leise. „Ich weiß, dass es für einen Jäger nicht leicht ist, einem Dämon so etwas zu sagen. Deshalb schätze ich deine Worte sehr. Ich wünschte sogar wir könnten euch bei eurer Mission helfen, vor allem jetzt wo sie wissen, dass es uns noch gibt. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass wir es lebend hier wegschaffen."

„Um so wichtiger ist es", fiel Harry ernst ein, „dass ihr von hier verschwindet. Euer Ziel, Luzifers Auferstehung zu verhindern, ist viel zu wichtig, als dass ihr euer Leben sinnlos gefährden solltet."

„Können wir den gar nichts tun um euch zu helfen?" fragte Sam fast flehend.

„Ich fürchte nein." Harry sah ihnen resigniert in die Augen. „Diese Armee ist selbst für unsere vereinten Kräfte zu mächtig. Und wie gesagt: euer Leben ist zu wichtig. Keiner von uns will mit ansehen, wie Luzifer und Michael die Welt in den Abgrund stürzen. Aber wir können etwas für euch tun. Auch wenn wir sie nicht besiegen können, so haben wir doch den einen oder anderen Trick auf Lager. Wir können euch Zeit erkaufen. Und vielleicht sogar Lilith soweit schwächen, dass sie in nächster zeit keine Gefahr für euch darstellt."

Dean und Sam sahen die Beiden betreten an, bis sich Dean zu einem halbherzigen danke durchringen konnte.

Castiel trat einige Schritte vor und streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen. „Ich mag mich in der Vergangenheit nicht wie ein Bruder verhalten haben. Aber es ist viel Zeit vergangen und vieles hat sich verändert. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid wie ich euch behandelt habe und was ich vorher gesagt habe. Du hast Recht. Nicht jeder Engel ist Gut. Das hat uns die Geschichte bewiesen. Weshalb sollte es da nicht auch den einen oder anderen guten Dämon geben."

Gespannte Stille breitete sich aus als alle auf die Hand starrten, bis Harry sie letztendlich ergriff und fest drückte. Ein befreites Seufzen war zu hören.  
„Danke, Castiel." Er ließ die Hand wieder los. „Und nun geht…und passt auf euch auf."

Der Engel nickte und steuerte die beiden Brüder aus der Bar zu ihrem Auto. Den letzten Blick den Dean auf das ungleiche Pärchen erhaschen konnte, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, war wie Draco Harry in eine sanfte, liebevolle Umarmung zog und ihn auf die Wange küsste. Das Bild brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis und das Herz wurde ihm schwer.

Als er mit Sam im Auto saß und sie schon eine gute Stunde von der Bar weg waren, brach er endlich das nachdenkliche Schweigen, das sich über den Impala gelegt hatte.

„Irgendwie ist es traurig…"

Sein Bruder sah ihn nicht an. „Ja, das ist es…Aber dafür kämpfen wir, Dean…dass Leute wie Harry und Draco eine Zukunft haben…dafür…"

Dean sah ohne zu blinzeln auf die dunkle Straße.

Weit hinter ihnen am Horizont erhellte ein Feuer die Nacht.

 

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Konstruktive Kritik ist immer wilkommen.


End file.
